


Pineapple Upside-Down Cake

by Kealpos



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I feel like the endng is a little rushed but gosh darn it!!!, If don anf kathy and cosmo can fall in love in a matter of weeks, Ksthy and lina can do it in a few hours., Theyde very time efficient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: ForEden





	Pineapple Upside-Down Cake

After the debut of The Dancing Cavalier and Kathy got her big, fat check for it, she moved out of the apartment she shared with her older brother, David. He whined about how he would miss her cooking, but helped her carry in her things to her new house anyways. The place was in a richer part of California, and a lot closer to the studio, so she didn’t have to stay at another’s house. As much as she adored Don Lockwood- oh my! -and Cosmo Brown, her new friends from the studio, she had walked in on the two necking in the kitchen one too many times for her taste.

The house wasn’t nearly as fancy as Don’s as she hadn’t gotten that much money just yet, but it was good, great even! It was white and pretty, with two floors and several rooms. Several other identical houses sat next to it, and Kathy was already thinking about having a greeting party some time.

She and her brother got all the boxes in, and it was a fresh start for Kathy. A change from the apartment where she clamored for the New York stage, reciting A Midsummer’s Night Dream at the dining table, and felt like she’d never make it in the place she would cry about if she left. This was no longer Kathy, the Coconut Grove dancer, but Kathy Selden, a movie star with great friends by her side.

Kathy sighed, pleased, and got to unpacking.

-

Kathy didn’t have any damn sugar.

It was Don’s birthday and she wanted to surprise him with a cake, but she was completely out of sugar, and unable to finish it. While she would normally just head to the store, the private party she, Cosmo, and a few other studio workers were headed to was in an hour, and thirty-five minutes of that time would take up the baking, cooling, and frosting. Oh, why was she so bad with managing her time?

She tugged on some of her comfy shoes and stalked out of the house, walking over to her neighbor’s house. The tenant moved in only two weeks after Kathy, and was exceptionally private. But a need was a need, and she needed to ask if she could borrow some sugar.

Once on the doorstep, she knocked, yawning. Her clothing was just a pair of old pajamas, and she hadn’t put her face on quite yet. Kathy vaguely hoped her neighbor wouldn’t be stuck up, but then the door opened to a familiar face.

Kathy took a step back as her eyes widened, recognition wracking her body. The figure had mirrored her in their own godly way, only instead of just shock that moved them, it was also anger.  
Lina Lamont scowled at Kathy from the doorway, looking positively posh.

“What are you doing here?” She barked, but it was more of a Chihuahua bark than anything too commanding.  
“I- Uh, I- I just needed to borrow some sugar!” Kathy stammered, sort of locking up in a defensive pose.  
“What?” Lina leaned in closely and sort of inspected Kathy for any sort of joking. Then, she looked from side to side and pulled her into the house by her wrist.

Kathy stumbled in, tripping just a little bit, and Lina closed the door behind the two of them before crossing her arms and staring at her. She looked suspicious, but of what, Kathy couldn’t quite figure out.

“Are you tellin’ me that you,” she asked, making a scrunched up, kind of disgusted angry face, “are the popular new neighbor I’ve been hearin’ about as I’m picking up the papers?”  
“I- I suppose so?” Kathy replied, looking down a little guilty. She felt bad for not only throwing the cake at her, but for ruining her career, even if she had deserved it at the time.

“Oh, this is just great!” Lina yelled sarcastically, before walking off angrily and briskly. Kathy breathed in and out deeply, like she had just faced up against a tiger, which she supposed she had in a way. They could ruin your life to the same degree at least.

A few moments later, Lina came back out of her probably kitchen, holding a tub of sugar in her hands. She shoved it at Kathy, then folded her arms back up. “You’re welcome,” she hissed, keeping her distance. “I’m not this horrible monster you think I am, you know.”  
“I never thought you were. Thank you,” Kathy replied quietly, before pulling the door back open and leaving the house, not looking back.

If she had looked back, she would’ve spotted Lina looking very confused at her response.

-

“I made you a pineapple upside-down cake, and also, here’s the sugar of yours I didn’t use.”

That was all Kathy said before she shoved the platter and the tub into Lina’s exceptionally manicured hands and heading off. Lina didn’t even get a chance to say anything to her, she ran off so fast.

Lina stared at the dessert and sugar for a few seconds before heading back into her own house, shutting the door with her foot. She went into the kitchen and sat the two objects on her countertop, and gently held herself as she considered the cake. Kathy Selden had made that. For her.

That was all she could think, besides how she wasn’t the biggest fan of pineapple but maybe she could be, before she noticed the little piece of paper stuck on the platter. She tugged it out, and read it over, wondering why Kathy was being so nice to her.

The paper read “Come over at 8:00?” with Kathy’s little squiggly signature, a tail on the K. Adorable. Lina thought it over before deciding, why not, it’s not like she had been too hostile as of late, and then she went and cut herself a slice of the cake.

-

Kathy leaned against the back of the couch, her legs tucked under her, and a cup of coffee warm in her hands. “No, me and him aren’t together,” she replied to the blonde, who was holding her own drink to the right of her, and took a sip.

“Ah,” Lina said, a little dumbfounded by the night’s experience.  
After she had arrived, Kathy had treated her to a light dinner, then had apologized over drinks. The rest of the night had been detailing of what exactly had and hadn’t happened with her during the dubbing experience. Lina, as famous as she was, was star-stuck. Kathy was just so sweet and so sincere. There wasn’t even any need for any apology, considering Monumental had all but fired Lina. There was lots of legal work involved, but Lina kept her contract. What wasn’t guaranteed was whether she would be casted in anything, but nonetheless, she wasn’t jobless.

“The press just likes to frame the relationship as romantic and we don’t mess with it,” Kathy continued, yawning. “We’ve been considering,” she started before hesitating, as if considering if she should really say what she was about to say. “We- we’ve been considering arranging a lavender marriage so we can get the studio off our backs about the moral clauses that R.F is threatening to take action with. Especially with all the racket that Hays fellow is making.”

“A lavender…? You’re..?” Lina echoed, a little more awed. “I- I- I’m. I am as well. I am too!” She suddenly exclaimed, which caused Kathy to shoot up straight.  
“What? Really?”  
“Yes!” She said before giggling into her coffee. “I’m a better actor than the studio seems to credit me as. Don’s a crazy man, but really not my type.”

“Well, I guess this is my lucky night,” Kathy said softly, grinning over at her. Lina suddenly felt somewhat weak.  
“It’s one-thirty already, it’s morning,” she replied, a little out of breath.  
“And what a lovely morning it is!” She crowed, before leaning her body into Lina’s. And Lina felt the sun shining from all over.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://www.don-lockwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
